dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Widow vs China White
Black Widow vs China White is Maisy929‘s eighth DBX. Description Season 1 Episode 8! Marvel vs Arrow! When China White gets a new contract, she runs afoul of Black Widow in a clash between two skilled assassins. Will White fulfill her contract, or will Black Widow be too lethal for her to handle? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight China White had gotten a new job, assassinate Nick Fury for a hefty paycheck. Of course, White couldn’t refuse, and swiftly infiltrated the Helicarrier to eliminate her target along with several henchmen. They swiftly made their way to the bridge, silently killing anyone who got their way. Once they got to the bridge, they kicked open the door and opened fire, killing many agents before they could react as the ones who survived fought back. White approached Fury‘s position, but was intercepted by Maria Hill and after a brief struggle, knocked her to the ground before being tackled by Fury who tried to subdue her, only to have his legs swept out from under him. As White withdrew a knife to kill him, a gunshot knocked it out of her hands. White looked up only for Black Widow to kick her in the abdomen, sending her back. HERE WE GOOOO! Widow was the first to attack, coming at White hard with punches and spinning kicks, forcing her to go on the defensive. Romanoff pulled out her pistols to shoot the Triad assassin, but a knife thrown by White disarmed her of one and a spinning kick relieved her of the other. White drew her knives, attacking Black Widow with swift slashes. The two exchanged blows, White managing to slip in and kick Romanoff in the face, sending her back. Shaking off the cobwebs, Widow drew her batons and engaged the would-be assassin again. The two dueled for a while, batons against knives, before White received a kick to the leg before Romanoff slugged her, sending her to the floor. Widow turned on the shock setting on her batons before jabbing one into her opponent‘s stomach. White squealed as she felt the current traveling through her body but managed to power through long enough to land a headbutt. Both combatants heard something crunch as Romanoff stumbled back, blood streaming from her nose. Widow was beginning to grow frustrated, turning on her Widow’s Bite and firing, White dodged the first time, but was caught flush by the second one. Pain shot through White‘s entire body, but she once again powered through, throwing a knife that nicked her opponents neck, distracting her opponent long enough to flee. Widow retrieved her pistols and gave chase, but as she reached a hallway, White was gone. Sensing something behind her, Widow ducked just in time to avoid a stab that would have gone in her skull before dodging a slash that would have opened her throat. The two managed to disarm each other and exchanged blows once again, Black Widow landed a punch that rattled White’s jaw, but was rewarded with a kick that knocked the wind out of her. White flipped her over her shoulder, causing her to hit her head on the floor, seemingly knocking her out. White retrieved her knives and went to finish this but was rewarded for her lack of focus by a shock from the Widow’s Bite. As White jolted in agony, Black Widow flipped over her and wrapped a wire around her neck and tugged, letting go when she heard a crack as White‘s body slumped to the floor. Conclusion And the winner is: Black Widow!Category:Maisy929 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Assassins' themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Disney Vs Warner Bros Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights